Behind Blue Eyes
by Chan156
Summary: La vie du soldat parfait à celle d' Heero Yui ....


Nom : Chan  
  
Email : chan156@hotmail.com  
  
Genre : Gundam Wing, Song-fic, Léger angst ? Pov par moment.   
  
Couple : Les classiques ^^ Mais faut attendre un peu   
  
Disclamers : Personne ni rien n'est à moi , sauf mon fichu ordi . La chanson " Behind Blue Eyes" est à Limp Bizkit ( pas ma tasse de thé, mais les paroles m'ont inspiré )   
  
Behind Blue Eyes  
  
No one knows what it's like   
  
To be the bad man   
  
To be the sad man   
  
Behind blue eyes   
  
Encore une mission réussie . Les cinq terroristes se retenaient plus ou moins bien de glisser alors que leur voiture filait à toute vitesse le plus loin possible de la base d'OZ qui ne cessait derrière eux de cracher du feu comme un volcan soudain entré en erruption . La mission avait failli tourner au désastre quand les soldats avaient surpris deux d'entre eux alors qu'ils installaient les dernières bombes dans la salle où étaient déposés les derniers MS de Treize. Ils avaient pu en réchapper grâce à l'intervention inoppinée d' Heero qui avait surgi de nulle part et avait réussi à se débarrasser des indésirables .  
  
Mais malgré le succès de la mission on sentait dans la voiture une atmosphère lourde . Une tension entre les jeunes hommes qui gonflait, grondante, comme une tempête toute proche . Aucun mot n'était échangé . Ils étaient encore trop proche de la base pour pouvoir encore se relâcher .   
  
A l'arrière de la voiture , Quatre tentait tant bien que mal de contenir le sang qui s'écoulait de la blessure à l'épaule de Duo . Ce dernier grimaçait pour ne pas laisser un son sortir de sa bouche . " Les aléas du métier, mon oeil ouais " pensait -il , alors que sa main se crispait sur le siège devant lui pour ne pas dégager Quatre dans un réflexe d'auto-défense .A côté de lui Trowa ne semblait pas trop souffrir des coups portés par les soldats alors qu'ils avaient été encerclés, ses côtes l'élancaient un peu , mais il ne disait rien . Son regard comme ceux de trois de ses compagnons d'armes étaient dirigés vers une même cible, le conducteur du véhicule .  
  
De l'interrogation , de l'inquiétude, de la colère, de l'énervement . Le destinataire de cette attention soutenue ne semblait rien remarquer, concentré qu'il était sur la route. Mais eût-il été dans une autre situation , aurait-il laissé voir qu'il sentait ces regards insistants posés sur lui ? Peu probable.Cette indifférence affichée et revendiquée ne laissait rien transparaître dans ses yeux colbat, comme d'habitude.  
  
And no one knows   
  
What it's like to be hated   
  
To be faded to telling only lies   
  
Il avait échoué, il le savait, il n'avait pas besoin de voir les reproches à peine déguisés des autres pour se rendre compte qu'il avait failli à son rôle . Il devait les protéger, désarmer les caméras de surveillance, et les prévenir à la moindre approche d'un détachement de soldats ennemis . Il ne savait pourquoi , ni comment, mais il n'avait pas vu à temps les soldats se diriger vers la salle de dépôt des armures de guerre. Son erreur avait failli coûter la vie à Duo et Trowa . Il se sentait bouilloner de rage à l'idée qu'il n'avait pas fait absolument tout ce qu'il fallait pour mener à bien cette mission selon le plan qu'il avait lui-même conçu .   
  
Ses pensées s'interrompirent alors qu'il voyait enfin leur planque au bout du chemin . Il arrêta la voiture devant cette maison aux allures abandonnées qu'il avait trouvé comme couverture . Il descendit sans un mot ni un regard pour ses compagnons et entra dans le salon . La tempête pouvait enfin exploser...  
  
Un à un les quatres autres rentrèrent dans le salon . Quatre se dépêcha de monter à l'étage chercher une trousse de secours , alors que Trowa et Duo s'affalaient sur le canapé tant bien que mal . Wufei avait préféré un fauteuil reculé dans un coin de la pièce. Heero , comme à son habitude s'était installé sur la chaise devant un bureau où reposait son portable. Il ne disait rien . Personne ne disait rien . Le silence déjà pesant dans la voiture continuait à se propager à toute la maison .   
  
Quatre rompit le silence en descendant.  
  
- Wufei, tu peux t'occuper de Duo ?  
  
- Pas la peine Quat-chan, ce n'est rien de grave, la balle n'a fait que m'effleurer. Regard noir destiné à l'homme sur la chaise .  
  
- Bien. Tiens-toi tranquillle Maxwell.   
  
-Oh Wuffy , je ne savais pas que tu aimerais jouer les infirmières avec moi ^^  
  
- C'est WUFEI . Et ne bouge pas .  
  
- Ca va Trowa ? s'inquiéta Quatre , tandis qu'il bandait les côtes quelques peu malmenés de ce dernier .   
  
- Hum ( Seule réponse audible du Silencieux N°2 du groupe ^^ )   
  
Chacun était à sa tâche. Trowa impassible comme toujours, même si le regard posé sur Quatre en train de le soigner était plein d'attention . Duo taquinant le pauvre chinois qui tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas étrangler son vis à vis . Personne ne parlait à Heero . On aurait pu croire à une scène ordinaire de leur quotidien si ce n'était cette tension encore présente.   
  
Il avait cru qu'ils lui reprocheraient son attitude lors de la mission. Mais rien. Pas une parole. Pas un regard .C'était pire que leur colère. Il aurait pu y faire face. Il n'était pas homme à fuir devant ses responsabilités. Mais ils l'ignoraient .Tout simplement. Il tenta d'amorcer la discution:  
  
- Hn . Au sujet de la mission....  
  
- On y était Heero, pas besoin d'en reparler. On en est sorti vivant.   
  
Regard bleu qui croise des perles noires insondables.  
  
- Vivant...ouais . Merci de m'avoir tiré dessus Yui.  
  
Il tiqua sur le nom..  
  
- Je visais derrière toi Duo et tu le sais .   
  
- Bon sang ! Ce type me tenait en joue, j'aurais pu y rester !!  
  
- Duo... Heero est un bon tireur...Et ta blessure n'est pas si grave, tu le disais toi-même.  
  
- Ouais, c'est ça, je devrais remercier le soldat parfait ! Ca va j'ai ma claque. Dodo.   
  
But my dreams they aren't as empty   
  
As my conscious seems to be   
  
I have hours, only lonely   
  
My love is vengeance   
  
That's never free   
  
Quelques heures plus tard tout le monde était couché ou presque . Deux yeux cobalt sondaient le plafond à la recherche de réponses , ou peut-être aussi de questions . Il avait tapé son rapport au docteur J après le départ de Duo. Les autres avaient fini aussi par délaisser le salon pour une nuit de repos . Il ne voulait pas monter se coucher dans la même chambre que l'américain, alors il s'était improvisé un lit sur le canapé du salon . Il restait là , à repasser sans cesse dans sa tête le déroulement de la mission. Dès qu'il s'était rendu compte de son inattention il avait filé vers la salle où se trouvait Duo et Trowa , il avait vu ces derniers encerclés par des soldats ennemis, Trowa à terre et Duo menacé par un ces types d'une arme contre la tempe. Pas de réflexion . Pas le temps. La balle était partie avant même qu'il n'en est conscience.Réflexe de soldat. Eliminer tout danger qui pèse sur ses partenaires.  
  
Partenaires  
  
Compagnons d'armes  
  
Frères de combat  
  
Frères ?  
  
Amis ?  
  
Famille ?  
  
Impression d'être rejeté. Ne plus faire parti du club ( des cinq ^^) . Si une seule erreur de sa part valait un tel rejet, formaient-ils vraiment une famille comme le disait Quatre ?   
  
Pas de point de comparaison. Le garçon au regard bleu n'a jamais eu de famille . Jamais eu d'amis non plus. Depuis quelques mois il nageait en eaux troubles . Les liens l'unissant à ses " frères " le destabilisaient. Pas de point de chute.   
  
"Tu es perdu grand frère ?"   
  
" C'est un peu ça ...je suis perdu depuis que je suis né "   
  
Il avait besoin de sortir. Etre loin d'eux. Il parti dans la nuit noire , avançant au gré de ses pensées .Il marcha une bonne partie de la nuit. Les paroles de Duo éclataient dans sa tête comme autant de coups tirés. Balles à blanc. Mal.  
  
"Perfect Soldier" . Il savait au fond de lui qu'il n'était pas seulement un soldat prêt à tout moment à combattre . Il n'était plus que ça . Douleur.   
  
Pas au corps. Jamais. Ou presque.  
  
A l'âme. A l'esprit. Au coeur.   
  
No one knows what it's like   
  
To feel these feelings   
  
Like I do, and I blame you!   
  
No one bites back as hard   
  
On their anger   
  
None of my pain woe   
  
Can show through   
  
Il s'était senti plus humain à leur contact , partageant plus que de simples missions . Un peu de fraternité. Un peu d'amour. A sa façon . Sa manière à lui de montrer qu'il tenait à eux était de les protéger de son mieux quand il le pouvait .Aujourd'hui il avait failli. Il aurait pu tuer celui auquel il tenait le plus.   
  
Cet imbécile qui lui reprochait sans cesse de ne pas avoir de sentiment était le premier à se moquer de tout ce côté inhumain et mécanique qu'il avait eu pendant des années. "Perfect Soldier".   
  
A force de voir en lui une arme de guerre , ils n'acceptaient plus qu'il puisse faillir comme n'importe qui . Ca faisait mal . Pas leur colère. Il n'y en avait presque pas . Juste peut être un peu de la part de Duo parce qu'il l'avait senti passer cette fichue balle ! Mais où serait-il maintenant s'il n'avait pas tiré ? Non ce qui faisait le plus de mal c'était cette quasi-indifférence de leur part . Pas un n'avait cherché à savoir pourquoi il n'avait pas été comme d'habitude lors de cette mission . Pas même Quatre qui était pourtant d'une nature à s'inquiéter pour tout le monde . Ils l'avaient tous laissé là , avec sa culpabilité .  
  
Seul.  
  
Encore   
  
Une   
  
Fois.  
  
Le lendemain matin Wufei était le premier levé . Il vit les draps sur le canapé et sans un mot il plia les couvertures et les rangea dans un coin . Il était en train de faire du café quand Trowa et Quatre arrivèrent à leur tour .   
  
- Vous n'avez pas vu Heero ce matin ?  
  
- Non je me viens juste de me lever   
  
- ... ( Regard indifférent )  
  
- Bon il semblerait qu'il ait dormi dans le salon , mais pas de trace de lui .   
  
- Il a dû sortir un peu . C'est pas qu'il recherche beaucoup notre compagnie de toute façon.   
  
- Hum. Maxwell l'a touché hier soir il me semble.  
  
- C'est pas plutôt l'inverse ? ( Oh ironie du pilote 03)   
  
- Trowa... Je pense pas que ce soit important .  
  
- Saluuuuutttt la compagnie !   
  
- Bonjour Duo   
  
- Alors comment ça va ce matin ? Oh c'est quoi cette pâte , c'est pour des crêpes ?? Yaa j'en veux pleins !! AAhh du chocolat chaud , viens là mon petit trésor namoua !! Hé Wuffy, tu veux de l'aide pour les crêpes ? Quatre, c'est quoi encore ce pyjama avec des lapins ? C'est un message subliminal que tu veux faire passer à notre petit frenchie ? Bah alors Tro-man tu rougis? héhé.  
  
- Maxwell assis-toi et ferme là .   
  
-Bouh Fei Fei, t'es pas du matin toi ! Quelqu'un a vu Mister Freeze ? Il n'est pas monté se coucher hier soir, son lit n'était pas défait .  
  
- Non Duo, personne ne l'a vu depuis hier soir .  
  
- Bon bah il doit sûrement être quelque part en train de cajoler son portable.   
  
- Duo...  
  
- Quoi ? C'est pas l'amour de sa vie ce trucmachinchose ?  
  
Le petit déjeuner s'écoula au rythme du bavardage de Duo.Aucun ne fit plus de remarques quant à l'absence du pilote 01. Libérés de tout ordre de mission jusqu' à la semaine suivante chacun vaqua à son occupation: entrainement et méditation pour le chinois, révision de son gundam pour Trowa, bien qu'il n'ait pas servi lors de leur dernière mission il tenait à en prendre soin et vérifier que tout était en bon état . Quatre et Duo s'étaient eux installés dans le salon et menaient une discution à bâton rompu comme seuls savent le faire des amis .  
  
La journée s'écoula tranquillement sans que rien ne vienne les déranger. Mais pourtant au fil des heures ils se demandaient tous ce qu'il était advenu du japonais . Personne ne voulait montrer son inquiétude mais chacun était attentif au moindre bruit qui aurait pu annoncer le retour de leur ami . Rien à l'horizon. Pas vraiment besoin de s'inquiéter...  
  
Il avait pu avoir une mission en solitaire et être parti sans les prévenir. /Pourtant il le fait toujours/  
  
.   
  
Il avait reçu un nouvel ordre de mission et était parti faire des repérages à l'avance . /Sans nous?/  
  
Il s'était mis au calme pour préparer un nouveau virus. / Pourquoi pas ici ?Puis il a laissé son portable dans le salon./   
  
Il était parti faire une ballade seul dans la nature. /Sans blague , c'est du genre d'Heero d'aller regarder les oiseaux gazouiller !/  
  
Il avait rendez-vous avec quelqu'un ? /QUI?? QUI ????/  
  
Perdu dans ses pensées Duo soupira . Il n'en pouvait plus de jouer les clowns devant les autres alors que son inquiétude grandissait d'heure en heure. Il s'était retiré dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Heero et sa tentative de se changer les idées avec un peu de musique ne marchait guère. Quelque part il se sentait responsable du départ de son compagnon. Il ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait dit la veille . Il était vraiment redevable au japonais de lui avoir sauver la vie . Mais savoir que ce dernier ne les avait tout simplement pas prévenu du danger proche l'avait mis en rage....parce que c'était le soldat parfait...infaillible. Parce que si même lui faisait des fautes, alors qu'ils étaient tous encore plus faibles. Heero était comme un rocher auquel ils se raccrochaient.( comme des moules ?^^ ) Fort. Invincible.  
  
Insensible ?   
  
Il n'avait jamais voulu le croire. L'avait toujours poussé à bout pour avoir une réaction "humaine". Il commençait juste à se rendre compte que l'humanité d'Heero pouvait exister sans entrer dans le moule de ce que lui concevait être " humain".   
  
/ "Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Je ne t'ai quand même pas blessé non ? Le grand Heero Yui ne serait pas touché par quelques paroles dites dans un moment de colère. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas là ? Reviens je t'en prie. On a besoin de toi . J'ai besoin de toi . "/  
  
But my dreams they aren't as empty   
  
As my conscious seems to be   
  
I have hours, only lonely   
  
My love is vengeance   
  
That's never free   
  
Réunis dans la cuisine pour le dîner les quatres pilotes envisageaient très sérieusement de partir à la recherche de leur compagnon. Ils ne savaient juste pas comment débuter leur mission. Alors qu'ils échangeaient leurs idées quant à la façon de mener à bien leur recherche ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Avant qu'aucun n'ait pu bouger Heero apparaissait dans l'encadrement de la cuisine. Fatigué visiblement.Les traits tirés. Il portait encore le costume noir d'hier.  
  
- Heero !! Bon sang on s'inquiétait pour toi !  
  
- Ca va Quatre je suis de retour .  
  
- Tu étais passé où Yui ?  
  
- Hn  
  
- Tu aurais pu nous prévenir !  
  
-Hn  
  
Il promena son regard sur ses compagnons, seul Quatre et Wufei avaient parlé. Trowa le regardait attentivement et Duo...semblait contempler la table ... Il s'assit sur une chaise à côté de l'américain et pris le verre posé là et avala d'une traite un peu d'eau .  
  
- J'ai faim . Il reste quelque chose à manger ?   
  
Quatre apparu presque aussitôt avec une assiette pleine et la déposa devant lui . Il mangea en silence alors que ses compagnons continuaient le repas avec lui . Quatre tentait de faire naître un semblant de conversation, mais il n'était pas aidé et à ce jeu là c'était encore Duo le plus fort . Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas décider à ouvrir la bouche. Il fixait encore la table d'un regard vide alors qu'il avalait machinalement et sans plaisir apparant son dîner. Toujours aucun regard vers son ami .  
  
Après un repas passé dans un quasi-silence malgré les efforts de Quatre Heero monta au premier . Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et passa plus d'une demi heure sous une eau brûlante, à essayer de faire partir sa fatigue et les pensées qui l'avaient assailli depuis la veille.   
  
Il savait bien que ce n'était pas en se retranchant derrière le silence qu'il leur ferait voir qu'il n'était pas un robot né pour tuer. Mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait étaler devant eux le peu de sentiment qu'il sentait naître en lui depuis quelque temps. Il ne les comprenait pas lui même et tentait tant bien que mal d'apprivoiser tout ça .   
  
Je n'ai rien à leur dire. / Vous comptez pour moi , bien plus que je ne le laisse paraître./  
  
Je ne leur dois rien. / Je serais toujours là en cas de besoin ./  
  
  
  
Ils ne me doivent rien. /Je me sens perdu sans vous... je ne comprends pas pourquoi ./  
  
Je ne suis là que pour les missions. / Ne suis-je à vos yeux aussi qu'une arme pour tuer ? /  
  
Je suis un soldat. / Mais aussi un adolescent. A peine un homme. /  
  
  
  
Finalement la douche lui avait fait un peu de bien. Quand il retourna dans sa chambre il découvrit Duo assis sur son lit , les bras ramenés autour de ses genoux, en attente. Ce dernier releva la tête à son entrée et le fixa d'un air...Pas de lueur malicieuse comme quand il préparait une mauvaise blague. Pas d'étincelle comme quand il éclatait de rire. Pas le regard de Shinigami, rempli d'une flamme meurtrière valsant à la limite de la folie .  
  
C'était un regard posé, sans éclat, mais sans vide. Réfléchi.   
  
- Heero...  
  
- Hn  
  
- Où étais-tu ?   
  
- Je suis fatigué . Je vais me coucher.   
  
Il le regarda tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers son lit, rentrait sous ses couvertures et fermait les yeux. Il avait envie d'insister. Une furieuse envie. Mais il ressentait aussi sa lassitude et décida de le laisser dormir tranquillement. Dieu seul savait ce qu'il avait fait depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.   
  
Duo se dirigea à son tour vers la salle de bain, à son retour il vit son compagnon de chambre tourné contre le mur et malgré sa respiration lente et paisible il savait qu'il ne dormait pas . Il l'avait observé pendant trop de nuit pour ne pas voir le léger raidissement de son corps . Quand Heero dormait, son corps se relachait enfin et ses traits reposés laissaient voir le visage d'un adolescent comme les autres . Sa beauté gagnait en innocence, apparente tout du moins , elle n'en était que plus resplendissante. Duo aimait se plonger dans la contemplation de ce visage calme, paisible , innocent , mais tellement fort. Il y puisait sa propre force, un peu de tranquilité pour son âme déchirée. Il eut un doux sourire à la vue de son ami et le laissa à ses pensées. Il n'avait pas souhaiter lui parler. Bien que blessé par cette attitude, bien plus qu'il ne pouvait lui-même l'admettre, il ne voulait pas forcer Heero à quoique ce soit. Pas ce soir.   
  
"Tu es perdu grand frère ?"  
  
"Depuis que je suis né"   
  
Il avait senti la présence de Duo à la seconde où se dernier était entré dans la chambre. Il avait suivi attentivement le moindre de ses mouvements jusqu'à ce qu'il aille se coucher dans son lit. Il n'avait rien dit. Il ne se sentait pas le courage de dire quoique ce soit . Ne savait pas quoi dire.  
  
Il se demandait toujours si son échec pendant la mission était dû à ce réveil en lui de sentiments. Quelque part il sentait bien que non . Mais alors comment l'expliquer ? Se dire qu'il était humain, qu'il avait fait une faute et que son comportement pouvait n'avoir aucune explication rationnelle ne lui suffisait pas . Autant il n'avait pas envie de redevenir cet être froid et indifférent , autant il était conscient qu'il avait besoin de ce côté de sa personnalité pour mener à bien ce qui était pour le moment et depuis toujours sa seule raison de vivre : les missions. Comment concilier tout cela ? Comment faire face à de nouveaux besoins qui naissaient en lui sans qu'il sache pourquoi ?   
  
Il avait envie... d'être heureux. Pas seulement satisfait de la réussite d'une mission . Non heureux de ce que pouvait être sa vie .   
  
Il ne voulait plus être seul . La compagnie des autres lui était devenu nécessaire pour se sentir bien . Il se sentait amusé des disputes entre Duo et Wufei , touché par la sollicitude de Quatre envers chacun d'entre eux et envers lui en particulier, un peu attendri de l'affection qu'il devinait entre lui et Trowa .Trowa... qu'il avait découvert après l'auto-destruction de son gundam et qui l'avait soigné patiemment durant de long mois. Plongé chacun dans leur silence respectif ils avaient quand même réussi à se trouver et à s'estimer mutuellement. Quatre et sa bonté légendaire lui donnait l'image d'une innocence qu'il savait avoir perdu depuis longtemps . Wufei avec sa sagesse et son besoin d'absolu lui semblait être l'incarnation parfaite du guerrier, non pas seulement un soldat qui obéit à des ordres, mais un homme qui se bat pour ses convictions . Duo enfin ...  
  
Il voulait aimer . L'aimait déjà . Même s'il ne savait pas mettre des mots sur ces sentiements là il tenait profondément à lui .Son besoin de le protéger était la seule manifestion extérieure jusqu'à présent de son affection envers ce baka. Il ne savait pas comment lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Non il ne voulait pas lui faire comprendre pour le moment . Pas dans ce contexte, pas maintenant alors qu'il se débattait avec trop de choses qu'il ne pouvait encore complèment appréhender.   
  
/Est-ce qu'il m'aime ? Ne risque t'il pas de rencontrer quelqu'un si je me tais plus longtemps ? Voudra t'il seulement de moi ? / Toutes ces questions lui semblaient secondaires. Il ne voulait prononcer aucune parole sans être sûr d'être sincère avec lui même. Il ne voulait rien dire sans être sincère envers lui. De toute façon il ne savait pas comment le dire. Chaque chose en son temps.  
  
No one knows what its like   
  
To be mistreated, to be defeated   
  
Behind blue eyes   
  
Le lendemain Duo n'eut pas l'occasion de discuter seul avec Heero, quand il s'était réveillé ce dernier avait déjà quitter leur chambre . Lorsqu'il descendit dans la cuisine il découvrit ses compagnons attablés lisant attentivement des feuilles posées devant eux . Curieux il s'approcha d'eux et leur demanda ce qui les captivait autant.   
  
Wufei lui tendit un dossier en parlant de nouvelle mission .  
  
- Shit, je croyais qu'on était libre jusqu'à la semaine prochaine !  
  
- C'est le cas Duo . Les Mads nous ont juste envoyé des informations sur le prochain lieu où l'on devra agir .  
  
- Bah c'est le truc habituel : infiltration , vol de données et destruction de la base non ?  
  
- Euh non. Regarde plutôt.  
  
Duo se pencha sur le dossier et le parcouru rapidement des yeux. Son regard sursauta à plusieurs reprises alors qu'il sentait une nausée prête à lui remonter à la gorge .   
  
- C'est pas vrai !! Bon sang !! Mais ces types sont fous !!!  
  
Il regarda ses compagnons , tous semblait choqué , mais il remarqua l'attitude raide , pour ne pas dire statufiée de Trowa alors que ce dernier fixait encore les feuilles posées devant lui .Heero aussi semblait plus touché que les autres, difficile de le dire à première vue, mais Duo était passé maître en décodage Yuiesque, et ce regard dur, glacial, l'était bien plus que d'habitude. Il se surpris même à penser que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu un tel regard chez le japonais . Ses muscles étaient bandés et il semblait presque gronder de colère. Colère et Haine. Je n'aimerais pas me trouver du côté de ces fous pensa t'il .   
  
Leur prochaine mission consistait à libérer les prisonniers d'un camp d'un genre ...assez spécial. Il semblerait qu' OZ ait décidé de faire un pas de plus dans l'absurde en entrainant de très jeunes enfants à coup de menaces en tout genre pour les rendre insensibles à toute douleur en cas de capture par l'ennemi . Les méthodes employées étaient ... faisaient... froid dans le dos .Ce n'était plus de l'entrainement , c'était de la torture pure et simple . Le fait que ça soit fait à de jeunes enfants rendaient les choses encore plus insupportables pour les jeunes adolescents qu'ils étaient.   
  
- C'est horrible... murmura Quatre .  
  
Un rire résonna dans la pièce. Un rire amer. Tous se tournèrent vers Heero . Ce dernier les fixa alors tour à tour avant de lâcher sombrement :   
  
- Il semblerait qu'OZ est décidé de reprendre à son compte les bonnes vieilles méthodes d'entrainement du docteur J .  
  
Un froid plana entre eux .Chacun savait que le docteur J s'était occupé personnellement de l'entrainement d'Heero. Il se vantait même d'avoir fait de Heero une " arme parfaite " . Alors c'était ça cet entrainement ....?  
  
- Tu...tu veux dire que tu as subi tout ça ? Demanda Wufei , devenu soudain aussi blanc que sa tunique .   
  
- Que croyais-tu ? Qu'on devenait le " Perfect Soldier" ( coup d'oeil à Duo ) à coup de caresse et de gentilles paroles ?   
  
- Mais.. mais c'est horrible , répéta Quatre . Comment un être humain peut faire ça , à de jeunes enfants en plus !!   
  
- On doit les arrêter au plus vite. On n'attend pas la semaine prochaine pour exécuter cette mission , dit d'un ton ferme Trowa.   
  
Duo regarda effaré et effrayé ses compagnons. Il n'avait plus dit un mot depuis longtemps . Incapable de parler après ce qu'Heero avait dit. Il sentit une douleur envahir sa poitrine , comme un coup de poing en plein ventre. Ce regard d'Heero....Il comprenait quel idiot il avait été d'appeler Heero de ce surnom stupide, sans savoir tout ce qu'il avait du vivre pour être tel qu'ils l'avaient tous connu , une machine à tuer. Le prix qu'il avait dû payer pour être aussi efficace et froid.   
  
"Oh my God ! Il a du me hair pour ces mots ! "  
  
No one knows how to say   
  
That they're sorry and don't worry   
  
I'm not telling lies   
  
Il aurait voulu lui parler, lui demander pardon pour ces derniers jours, pour tous ces jours où il ne l'avait pas compris . Il voulait qu'Heero se confie à lui, qu'il se repose sur lui .Il voulait le protéger. Que plus personne ne lui fasse plus jamais mal .Non plus jamais . Personne ne le toucherait tant qu'il serait là .   
  
Ces yeux si limpides et sombres à la fois ... Il ne s'était jamais douté de ce qu'ils avaient vus . Lui qui se targuait de faire ressortir l'homme en Heero n'avait jamais pris la peine de s'interroger sur le pourquoi de son comportement. Il était vraiment un baka. Non se dit-il, baka c'est presque un mot d'amour venant de lui . Il n'était qu'un sombre imbécile .   
  
Mais Duo n'eut pas le temps de prolonger plus longuement son monologue intérieur , ni même de parler avec Heero . Ils étaient tous passés en mode " soldats" . Quatre et Heero étaient déjà en train de réfléchir à un plan pour accéder au camp et libérer les prisonniers .Wufei avait emprunté l'ordinateur d'Heero pour chercher des renseignements sur les dirigeants du camp et Trowa était parti préparer leurs Gundams. Duo alla se joindre à lui .   
  
Les cinq jeunes hommes partirent le soir même en destination du camp. Ce n'était pas aussi bien gardé qu'une usine de construction de MS, et ils n'eurent aucun mal à pénétrer à l'intérieur . Le problème majeur était de faire sortir les prisonniers avant de faire exploser ce maudit endroit. Quatre était resté dans son Gundam , caché à peu de distance du camp, il surveillait les déplacements des différents gardiens . Trowa et Wufei s'étaient dirigés vers ce qui ressemblait le quartier général des dirigeants du camps.Arrivés là ils n'eurent que peu de difficultés à maitriser leurs ennemis et à faire exploser tout ce coin , après avoir vérifier que des prisonniers n'y étaient pas . Quant à Duo et Heero, ils parcouraient les différents pièces du camps , ils faisaient sauter chaque porte d'un coup de feu et tirait des prisonniers à la fois perdus et effrayés vers la sortie. Ils furent bientôt rejoint par Trowa et Wufei, ils avaient finis de disposer des bombes un peu partout dans le camp, ils les feraient exploser une fois sortis d'ici. Ils devaient gérer à la fois les prisonniers qui paniquaient par moment de cette intervention quelque peu inattendu et les soldats qui avaient commencé à rappliquer à cause du bruit qu'avait causé l'explosion du QG . Trowa et Duo continuait de sortir les enfants de leurs prisons , tandis que Wufei tentait de les diriger avec peine vers la sortie . Heero quant à lui tirait sur tout ce qui approchait d'un peu trop près ses compagnons et les prisonniers . Il tenait deux armes dans chaque main et tirait sans relâche. Duo en ayant finis avec la vingtaine d'enfants enfin libérés, s'arrêta un moment pour regarder son partenaire . Il était complètement pris par la bataille, froid , calme , méthodique, il tirait d'une main sûre, juste presque à chaque fois . Il était l'incarnation même d'une arme vivante.Saisi d'une rage froide et implacable. Duo ne put rester plus longtemps à contempler son ami, il se devait de venir le soutenir, bien que le pilote 01 soit parfaitement capable de s'en sortir tout seul. Une pluie de couteau commença bientôt à venir se planter dans les corps de soldats insconcients des adversaires qu'ils avaient devant eux .   
  
- Heero, Duo, venez on fiche le camp d'ici !! , cria Wufei . Trowa a trouvé un camion pour emmener les enfants.   
  
- C'est parti mon FyFy   
  
- C'est WUFEI , Maxwell !!  
  
- Rooh, on verra ça plus tard . Viens là toi . Il saisit d'une main le poignet d'Heero et le tira avec lui alors que ce dernier continuait de tirer de son autre main pour les couvrir.   
  
Une fois écarté de la base, Duo fit exploser les dernières bombes posées par ses amis , puis il retourna à son gundam caché pas loin de là . Il rejoignit Quatre Heero et Wufei dans les airs , ces deux derniers tenant Heavyarms entre eux et ils suivirent tous de là haut le camion que conduisait Trowa avec les enfants .   
  
Après quelques heures de route ils parvinrent à une base où se trouvait Sally . Ils l'avaient contacté plus tôt dans la soirée et elle avait accepter de recueillir avec elle les enfants, le temps de les soigner et de voir ce qu'on pourrait faire d'eux .   
  
- Alors Wuffy, tu ne vas pas faire la bise à ta petite Sally d'amour ?   
  
- La ferme Maxwell, répondit Wufei, les joues légèrement colorées.   
  
- Je préfère ça aux bises Duo ... La jeune femme s'approcha de Wufei et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celle du jeune chinois. Celui-ci reparti dans une coloration des plus rosée. Duo rit de bon coeur .   
  
- Y a pas dire, tu sais y faire avec les hommes Sal !   
  
La docteresse insista pour vérifier qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait de blessures après cette mission , mais ils s'en étaient tous sortis sans encombre cette fois-ci . Ils laissèrent les enfants auprès de Sally et décidèrent de rentrer à leur planque .   
  
Il était plus de trois heures du matin quand ils arrivèrent enfin " chez eux " . Personne ne traina trop longtemps , fatigué de la mission. La maison retrouva très vite son calme.   
  
But my dreams they aren't as empty   
  
As my conscious seems to be   
  
I have hours, only lonely   
  
My love is vengeance   
  
That's never free   
  
A son réveil quelques heures plus tard Duo réalisa qu'il était plus de midi . Personne dans la pièce. Il grogna quelque peu et descendit, s'attendant à trouver son compagnon de chambre avec les autres en bas.   
  
Quatre et Trowa étaient en train de préparer le repas en discutant de tout et rien . Duo sourit en voyant que Mr Iceberg second du nom se décongelait peu à peu aux côté du rayon de soleil qu'était Quatre . Il était heureux pour son ami, il savait toute l'affection que ce dernier avait pour le français . Il n'eut pas le coeur de les déranger plus que ça dans leur bulle de bonheur et décida donc de se rabattre sur un autre morceau de choix : ce cher Wufei ! Le jeune chinois était en train de lire, installé à l'opposé des deux tourtoureux. Leurs bavardage ne semblait pas le déranger, tout comme les deux oisillons ne semblait pas voir qu'ils avaient un spectateur des plus inattentionnés en sa personne . Duo s'approcha lentement derrière Wufei et s'apprêta à poser ses mains sur les yeux du chinois quand ce dernier dit :   
  
- N'y pense même pas Maxwell .   
  
- Rooh t'es pas drôle . Qu'est ce que tu lis ? J'vais dire à Sally que tu caches des romans érotiques dans ta chambre !  
  
- MAXWELL !! rugit un beau chinois rouge bordeau ^^   
  
Quatre éclata de rire . Un petit sourire vint s'égarer également sur les lèvres de Trowa.  
  
- Héhé ... Bon quelqu'un a vu Heero ?   
  
- Il est sorti il n'y a pas longtemps Duo .  
  
- Il a dit où il allait Quat-chan ?  
  
- Euh...  
  
- Vi ?  
  
- Ben texto il a dit : " Je vais regarder les oiseaux Quatre . Les oiseaux, le ciel ..." ( et ta mère ^^ Désolé ! Pas pu m'en empêcher )   
  
- Ah . Duo sourit et sortit à son tour de la maison .  
  
- Bizarre qu'il ne soit pas plus étonné que ça !  
  
- Oui j'ai failli recracher mon café quand Yui a dit ça .   
  
-Laisse le , il va sans doute aller le rejoindre .  
  
- Hum... et qu'est ce que je vais faire moi pendant ce temps ? Demanda Quatre d'un ton gourmand.  
  
- Je crois que je vais te trouver une occupation répondit Trowa, légèrement rieur.   
  
- Par Nakatu.... Wufei préféra se réfugier dans le salon pour ne savoir ce que le français envisageait de faire pour occuper Quatre.   
  
Il entendit deux rires alors qu'il quittait la cuisine . Il s'assit près du téléphone et composa le numéro d'une docteresse , qui était trop loin à son goût , sous le prétexte de demander des nouvelles des enfants .   
  
Dehors Duo marcha à un bon moment avant de retrouver Heero . Il ne savait pas où se trouvait ce dernier . Il se laissa juste porter par son instinct et le vit bientôt appuyé contre un arbre, contemplant la plaine qui s'étendait devant lui . Le vent faisait danser ses mèches rebelles tout autour de son visage mais il ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter . Duo le fixa un moment, il savait que le soldat l'avait senti approcher, mais l'homme semblait avoir besoin encore d'un moment de quiétude. Duo dans sa générosité sans borne lui accorda encore un peu de paix avant de s'avancer. Il en profita pour l'observer plus longuement . ( Ca s'appelle du matage ça mon petit Duo ^^ )  
  
" Tu es perdu grand frère ? "  
  
" Je crois que je me suis retrouvé "   
  
Il se sentait apaisé .   
  
No one knows what it's like   
  
To be the bad man,   
  
To be the sad man   
  
Behind blue eyes.   
  
Avoir délivrer ces enfants lui avait donné une force nouvelle . Il savait que s'il se battait encore , c'était non plus seulement parce qu'un soldat devait obéir aux ordres qu'on lui donnait, mais aussi au-delà de ça, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que d'autres enfants connaissent ce qu'il avait lui vécu . Il acceptait d'être le Perfect Soldier si c'était pour empêcher d'autres de souffrir encore plus de la guerre . Il pouvait être une arme de guerre si c'était la seule solution pour amener la paix . Il ne reniait pas ce qu'il était, ce qu'il avait été . Il en faisait juste une force pour avancer vers un but plus noble.   
  
Il se découvrait un but . Pour cette guerre . Mais aussi pour ce qui arriverait après . Il se voyait vivre après la guerre . Il voulait tout ce que chaque être humain peut espérer de la vie .   
  
Il sourit en entendant Duo approcher. Il savait qu'il viendrait le retrouver. Il pouvait lui parler maintenant qu'il s'était aussi retrouvé.   
  
- What do you hide behind these blue eyes guy ?   
  
Heero sourit.   
  
- No more a bad or a sad man .  
  
Duo s'assit en face de lui .   
  
- Hee-chan ...  
  
- C'est Heero Duo . Sourire qui s'égare encore.   
  
- Je préfère Hee-chan. Tu le pensais vraiment ?  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Etre mauvais ? Etais-tu triste ?  
  
- Que crois-tu toi ?  
  
- J'ignorais que tu avais des orgines normandes !  
  
-Hn ?  
  
-Oublie . Tu sais Hee-chan, on est tous mauvais et tous bons . La guerre ne fait pas de nous des gens pires , peut être que si . Mais on n'est pas mauvais seulement parce qu'on la fait . Sinon on serait bons juste parce qu'on fait l'amour ^^   
  
- Baka   
  
- Oui je le mérite je crois .  
  
- Hn ?   
  
- Je suis un imbécile de t'avoir jugé sur une apparence, sans avoir chercher à te comprendre . Ce n'est pas digne d'un ami .   
  
- On le fait tous Duo.  
  
-Les amis devraient voir plus loin , mieux.  
  
-On n'est pas infaillible.   
  
- Non. Pas même toi . Pardon de te l'avoir reproché alors qu'on fait tous des erreurs.  
  
- C'est oublié tu sais   
  
- Pardonné ?  
  
- Oui   
  
-Où es-tu parti ce jour là ?  
  
- Nulle part, j'ai marché , longtemps. Puis je me suis endormi . A la belle étoile .Je dois avoir une bonne étoile qui veille sur moi , pour m'aider autant. Je crois même l'avoir retrouvé .  
  
- Permets moi de douter .  
  
- Hn ?  
  
- Si tu avais une bonne étoile, elle n'aurait pas permis que tu vives tout ça . Cet entrainement ... J est vraiment un salaud !!   
  
- Sans doute Duo. Je me pose encore des questions sur comment OZ a récupéré ses méthodes d'entrainement. Mais le plus important , c'est que je peux passer au delà de tout ça . Je peux être un être humain malgré tout ça .  
  
- Je n'en ai jamais douté Hee-chan...  
  
- Je sais . Tu as été le premier à me pousser à sortir de l'uniforme trop étroit de soldat. Je ne saurais jamais t'en remercier assez.  
  
- Hé bé , j'aurais jamais cru avoir une discution pareille avec toi il y a quelques temps encore !  
  
- Baka   
  
- Tu as changé, ça se voit, ça se sent.   
  
- Je ne maitrise pas encore tout .  
  
- T'inquiétes je serais pas loin pour t'aider ^^ . Enfin si ...  
  
- Oui .   
  
- Oui ?  
  
- Oui... je ... je veux que tu restes près de moi ... Légère rougeur qui se perd sur les joues de notre ami . Je veux que tu m'aides à revivre.   
  
- Près de toi ...? Comme ça ...?  
  
Duo s'approcha doucement de son compagnon, lentement, presque centimètre par centimètre . Il ne voulait pas le brusquer. Lui permettre de se retirer s'il le voulait. Même si lui ne voulait pour rien au monde qu'il le fasse .   
  
- Euh.. oui...  
  
- Tu veux que je sois encore plus proche Hee-chan ?   
  
Il effleura de son souffle la peau d'Heero. Il sentait ce dernier trembler légèrement . Leur regard ne s'était pas quitter depuis que Duo s'était assis face à lui .  
  
Il était perdu dans cet océan de bleu . Et derrière il y lisait ... le désir... la peur... la tendresse...Il se voyait dans ses yeux à lui . Se retrouvait en lui . Il ne répondit pas . Il s'avança juste pour effacer la distance entre eux .Ses lèvres se posèrent doucement contre les siennes .Douceur . Volupté . Il était grisé . Un gémissement s'éleva soudain , semblant sortir de leur deux corps qui se rapprochaient encore . Encore et toujours plus . Plus de contact . Une main qui caresse une nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Une autre qui entoure une taille possessivement.Deux bouches qui ont soif l'une de l'autre . A n'en plus finir.   
  
Peu de temps après on pouvait voir encore deux corps enlacés sous un arbre. Un jeune homme perdu dans la nuque de l'autre, ses bras enlaçant paresseument des épaules réconfortantes . L'autre serrait contre lui le corps de sa bonne étoile , sa main caressant doucement son dos dans un geste rempli de tendresse.   
  
Plus besoin de mot.  
  
Place à l'amour.  
  
Quittons là ceux qui se sont retrouvés. 


End file.
